Hamato or Oroku?
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: -When Leo finished the kata, he turned to his master and bowed. His master commended him. "Great job. Leonardo. I could not have done it better myself!" Leo smiled at the praise; even though he knew his master was lying, he didn't want to disrespect him. Leo rose from his bow, revealing the black mask. "Arigatōgozaimashita (Thank you), Master Shredder."- 2k3 verse. COMPLETE
1. Meet the Characters

_Hi again, peoples! I have a new story about Leo being raised by the Shredder! *GASP*_

 _Yeah, I_ _'m amazing, aren't I?_

 _*crickets chirping*_

 _Yeah, thought not. Anyways..._

 _Summary: Leo's on Shredder's side! As his SON! But then he meets a few certain terrapins..._

 _Rating: T (for a bit of language, violence, blood, and, in Leo's case, abuse..)_

 _Enjoy! :D_

* * *

 _Swish!_

The katana in his hand sliced through the air with perfect precision. His master stood in the corner, watching intently.

When Leo finished the kata, he turned to him and bowed.

His master commended him. "Great job. Leonardo. I could not have done it better myself!" Leo smiled at the praise; even though he knew his master was lying, he didn't want to disrespect him.

Leo rose from his bow, revealing the black mask. "Arigatōgozaimashita (Thank you), Master Shredder."

* * *

 _Beep! Beep!_

Raph smashed the snooze button on his alarm clock harshly, but not hard enough to break it. Last time he'd broken an alarm clock, he'd gotten 50 flips as punishment.

He groaned and sat up in his bed, turning off the alarm all the way.

' _Man, I hate wakin' up.'_

Raph put on his gear and made his way to the bathroom, only for Mikey to narrowly beat him there. He then realized that he didn't have his sai. He went back to his room and grabbed them; when he tried to put them in his belt, though, they stuck to his hands.

"*growls* Mikey!" he yelled, stomping back to where Mike was just exiting the bathroom. The youngest Turtle let out his girly scream and ran away with Raph on his tail,

Before the hothead could stab Mike, though, Don took his bo-staff and blocked Raphael from Mikey; he then took out some glue remover and detached the sai from the hand.

"There, now you won't be _forced_ to stab him, even though you probably will..." the genius muttered as Raph put the weapons back in his belt, mumbled a thankds, and stomped to the bathroom.

Then Mikey passed back through, and Don, still with his bo out, stopped the prankster. "Mikey, that's the third time this week, and it's only Monday!"

Mike shrugged. "Well, no one's stoppin' me."

"*glares* Well, since Raph's the oldest, but insane, **_I'm_** telling you to stop."

Mikey crossed his arms.

"...Ooooooooooorrrrr, I could tell Splinter to make you stop..."

The nunchuck-weilder's eyes widened. "*sighs* I'll try, but no promises!"

* * *

 _Short, I know, but it's just a prologue! I'll try to update soon. Review, flame or not!_


	2. A Special Mission

_Sorry I'm so late! I was... kinda... putting it off? Flame me, I dun care, but read and review anyways! And for anyone who was wondering, Karai died a while ago. I'll explain later._

 _Disclaimer: I have a giant Leo cutout, but don't own the Turtles... Damn..._

* * *

Leo knelt in front of his master, his black mask brushing the back of his neck.  


"I await my orders, Master Shredder." Shredder stood up from his throne "My ninja have spotted Hun and the Purple Dragons at the docks lately. Find them, and... take care of them for not paying their fees."

Leo smiled wickedly from where he knelt. Oh, how he loved beating the shit out of those thugs.

He stood up, his cobalt blue eyes shimmering happily as he gave his final bow. "I will not fail you, Master. And I won't require any Foot soldiers."

Shredder nodded. "Good, because we've been running low on soldiers lately. Certain enemies have been defeating more and more by the day."

Leo's brows raised in confusion. Someone rebelling against the Foot?

"Very well, Master," he said before turning heel and swiftly and silently walking out of the room.

* * *

Leo approached the docks with such silence, if he were walking six inches behind someone, they wouldn't notice him. He looked around for the thugs and soon found 5 of them, not including the giant of a man known as Hun. Leo smirked as he ran up to them and, katanas out.

"So, Hun, decided not to pay your fees, hmm?" He put his swords in a defensive postion. "Well, your loss."

Wt that, he charged at 2 of the PD's, slicing their throats with ease. Now, the other 3 had guns out, and Hun had retreated to the background. The armed Dragons started shooting at Leonardo, only to have their guns cut in half and their heads chopped off. The blood splattered all over Leo, but he didn't care.

He ran at Hun, who had his fists clenched in defense. Leo went for his throat, of course, only to get a hard punch in the stomach that sent hm into a wall. He caught himself before he hit.

Before he could attack again, though, he heard a heavy Brookynn accent.

";Ey, why weren't we invited ta da parteh?"

* * *

 _Sorry it's so short, but I had to en it there! Make sure to review, even if you're mad at me..._

 _*ducks from thrown chair* Yes, I'll update quicker next time..._


	3. A Fight Between Mutants

_I wish I'd updated sooner. Sorry!  
_

 _*crickets chirping*_

 _Right. Who am I apologizing to?_

 _Just so you know, I'll be calling Leo an assassin, because, well, he is..._

 _Also, forget what I said about Karai; she was never there._

 _Disclaimer: If I owned 'em there'd be a new ep today. Again. That gets rid of the flippin' cliffhanger...  
_

* * *

Three giant turtles with colored masks came into Leo's view, and their gazes locked with his and they just stared at him.

Before the black-clad turtle could say anything, though, he noticed Hun trying to get away. Gritting his teeth and momentarily forgetting the newly-arrived, he went after the giant human.

He only nicked the human in the shoulder and ended up on his shell.

Clenching his jaw so hard he was surprised his teeth didn't crack, Leo stood up and got in the red-masked turtle's face, snapping them all out of their shock.

"Do you guys know how much trouble I'm in because Hun got away?! You guys are going to get the beating of your lives for this!" the assassin turtle yelled at them as they took a step back. Suddenly, the red-clad turtle pushed him back.

"Is that a threat?" he asked in a low, dangerous tone.

Leonardo smirked dryly and nodded, taking out his katanas from their sheathes. The brightly-colored teens-as Leo guessed, due to their size similarities to his- put their own weapons in a defensive position, their eyes narrowing.

Leo charged at them, going for the olive-green one first. Said good turtle blocked the sword coming at his head with his bo-staff (a weapon Leo hadn't ever really liked due to it being non-lethal), only to be kicked in the stomach and sent into a brick wall.

The assassin went for the orange turtle next. The latter let out such a high-pitched 'meep' that Leo almost laughed.

 _Almost._

Leonardo cornered the blue-green turtle, but instead of killing the young turtle, he smirked again, this time with amusement.

"You are a coward, turtle. Wh don't I give you guys a near-sporting chance at trying to beat me? 3-on-1. Come on," he said, shoving the turtle back to his companions.

As the 2 turtles Leo had attacked recovered and got their weapons, the other one raised an eyebrow and glared at him at the same time. "But tha' ain't fair!"

Leo crossed his arms and balance the katana in his hand on his foot with ease. "Okay, you wanna call a few friends-make it even?" he asked mockingly.

The red-clad turtle growled as his companions cam up behind him. "So, ya think yer so good, eh? Well, let's see." With that, they all charged at Leo from different angles.

As they were about to reach the black-lad turtle, though, said turtle jumped and they all crashed into each other and fell to the ground. Leo landed on the red-clad turtle's shell.

"Y'know, for 3 guys who can fight at all, you're really bad at it." The three defeated turtles each felt different levels of anger.

He'd just called them bad fighters!

The red-clad turtle suddenly stood up, causing Leo to topple over. The former towered over the fallen turtle. "If we're so fuckin' _pathetic_ , and you're so fuckin' _good_ , then how'd that happen?"

Leo sat himself up, supporting himself by his hands, and smiled mockingly. "Well, well, at potty-mouthed ninja. With a Brooklyn accent, too! This'll be funny to tell to Master Shredder."

This caused the turtle to blink. "Y-you're in da Foot?" he asked in a low voice, his companions behind him gaping.

Leo made this distraction an advantage to himself and quickly stood up and gave the stunned turtle an uppercut. "Well, you guys are the only guys that've ever tagged me and actually knocked me down, for that matter," he said as he scaled the nearest building, "so I'll let you live for a while. If you have the guts, meet me by Tony's pizza parlor at 8 o'clock tomorrow night. We'll settle this when I'm not on buisness that you've _ruined._ " He said the last word pointedly.

As he made it up to the roof, he added, "By the way, my name's Leonardo."

* * *

Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo ran home at full speed (though Mikey stayed with his brothers for their sake), huffing and puffing when they stopped. Splinter came to greet them all, only to be greeted by excited talking from 3 different directions.

He pounded his stick on the ground, silencing them. "Donatello, what has happened?"

They all sat down ina circle, and Don explained everything that'd happened that night. When he was done, Splinter was wide-eyed.

"I-I do no remember such a turtle, but anything is possible..." Mikey suddenly shouted. "No _way_ is that freakin' **_MANIAC_** even close to related to us! Right!?"

Don shook his head quickly. "No way, no way. He isn't related to me. Plus, if Sensei doesn't remember his, the no way is it true. Remember what he said at the farmhouse? He remembers it like yesterday!"

Raph punched the ground. "Then how da hell-?!" Splinter glared at him. "...Shell did 'e come ta be?!"

* * *

Leonardo ran back to Foot HQ as fast as he could, thoughts rushing through his head as the adrenaline left him.

Who were those other turtles?

Why did they look like him?

 _And why did he choose a pizza parlor for their fight?!_

He hated pizza!

The black-clad turtle arrived to his home and immediately went to Shredder's throne room, where said tin-head (I had to!) was waiting for him. Leo knelt. "Father."

Shredder stood up. "Have you completed your mission?" Leo grimaced. "Um, yeah, about that... I failed to finish Hun, but that's only because 3 other turtles stopped me from slitting his throat."

Shredder examined his son. "Where is that blood from?"

"There were 5 other Purple Dragons; the blood is theirs." Leo answered automatically. Shredder was trying to stay off the topic of the other turtles, and Leo knew it. "So, uh, who were those turtles?"

Shredder, though inside he was wide-eyed, kept a calm composure. He'd faced them many times before, and Leo'd had to save him a few times, but he'd always failed to tell his son about who had nearly vanquished him for fear that his son would get suspicious. "They are inferior ninjas. Do you remember when I told you about Hamato Yoshi?"

Leo nodded impatiently, tapping his foot.

"Well, um, Yoshi had a pet rat, and he brought him to New York. I attacked him when he failed to tell me Utrom secrets, and threw the rat out the window because he was inferior. He fell into the sewers with 3 other turtles and they got mutated..." Shredder trailed off, knowing Leo would put 2 and 2 together. "Now about your punishment for failing to finish Hun..."

Leo wagged a finger at him. "Nuh-uh. You didn't tell me about the other turtles. They're fun. That's punishment enough." Shredder pondered this. "Hmmmm... Very well. Good night, my son." Leo bowed, though still skeptical, and left the room.

Leo put his black mask next to his blue futon, then his blue one that he'd hidden under that one. Shredder had banned him from wearing the mask for some reason, so he'd just hidden it under his black mask for years It'd never fallen over, so... yeah.

When Leo drifted off to sleep, his dreams were even about turtles!

* * *

 _Told ya'll it'd be longer! I'm kinda busy in school, but I'll try to update in the next week or so. Cool?  
_

 _Review! Whether it's nice or mot, I don't care. I can use the criticism..._

 _BYE!_


	4. Mornings in Both Households

_I'm sorry about the delay! I've just had quite a few projects in school lately and haven't had the time to update..._

 _Disclaimer: I saw the new promo today, and I think it's a good idea that I don't own the Turtles; I couldn't even try to think up this stuff!_

* * *

The next morning, Splinter, as always, woke up first, and decided to meditate before training. Walking into the dojo with candles and a mat, he sat down and tried to clear his mind.

But he couldn't get it to!

He couldn't stop thinking about this Leonardo. Who was he? How had he come to be? Had he forgotten if there _had_ been another turtle in the jar?

He finally found enough concentration, and he slipped on the astral plane...

And then a shrill, Michelangelo-like scream echoed through the Lair.

"That is my cue to come out."

Sighing, Splinter blew out his candles and stood up, realizing that his sons were up. He walked into the living area, only to find Raphael picking Michelangelo up in a style that they called 'shell-wedgie.' Don was sitting on the couch, going around the Internet to see if he could find any updates on Oroku Saki and completely ignoring the scene before him.

"My son! Put your brother down!" Raph turned to face his master and immediately let his brother down.

When Splinter saw his hotheaded son's face, he did everything he could not to laugh. His son donned blush, lipstick, eye-liner, and eye-shadow.

"M-Michelangelo! Go get your brother a warm towel! And do _not_ put hydrogen peroxide on it!" Splinter ordered as sharply as he could through his chuckles.

Mike smiled sheepishly and ran out. Don then looked up from his laptop to see what horrible deed his brother had done, then doubled over and cracked up, causing Raph to growl.

"Can't I go one fucking morning where that moron don't do nothin' ta me?!" he demanded, earning a whack on the head with a walking stick.

"Raphael, you know there is no profanity in this household!" Raph rubbed his sore head.

"Sorry, Dad..."

Mikey came back with a towel, and Raph grabbed it. "Don' think I'm gonna go so easy on ya tomorra, Mike!" he said as he wiped his face.

* * *

Leo awoke the next morning to the smell of dried blood. Then he realized he hadn't showered the night before and hurriedly did so before training. He quickly put on his mask(s) and hurried to the dojo, just barely beating his master there, clad in only his gauntlets.

"I see you've cleaned up a bit, my son." Leo nodded as he unsheathed his katanas.

"Um, Master Shredder? How come you've never told me where _I_ come from?" he asked uncertainly, remembering their talk from the night before about the other turtles.

Shredder almost faltered. "You never asked. Come, let us spar." Leo had no choice but to get into a defensive position.

"Master Shredder..." he said as his father charged at him, "You know that I've asked tons of times! You just always either ignore me or change the subject!"

Shredder shrugged as they sparred. and he realized that they were nearly evenly matched!

At some point, though, he got a lucky swipe with one of his gauntlets and cut Leonardo's mask off. Said turtle grabbed his mask and mentally cursed himself for not seeing that swipe coming.

Saki saw the blue mask and swiped it from his son. "Leonardo, what is this and why are you wearing it?"

Leo put on a poker face even though he knew he was about to get punished. "It's-it's just a blue mask, Master Shredder. It's harmless..." he muttered, his poker face faltering as his sensei towered over him.

"But you know that I restricted blue masks, did I not? Even if they are harmless, am I correct?"

Leo suddenly started glaring at Saki. "Why?! Be cause you don't fucking like it? There is no God-damned possible way that makes a bit of sense!" He immediately covered his mouth and realized what he'd said. "Master Shredder... I-I am _so_ sorr-AGH!"

The black-clad turtle grabbed his left forearm in pain as Shredder sliced at his arm. Then, he punched his son in the face. "Think of this moment next time you decide to give me lip," the master hissed in his son's ear as the green face started to bleed and turn blue-ish black.

Leo fought back tears."I-I'll be right back," he muttered as he walked out, grabbing the katanas that he'd dropped with his free hand briefly before putting pressure back on his arm. He went to the infirmary and wrapped his wound with gauze, making him noticeable from 30 feet away, and put an ice pack on his face, then went back to the dojo, where tin-head (I just love that nick-name!) was wiping blood off his gauntlets.

"May I go eat breakfast, Master Shredder?" Shredder nodded and Leo went to go make some waffles and tea; he didn't blow anything up for once, which was good.

After he'd made some extra for his master, Leo grabbed his tea and waffles and brought them to his room so he could think.

* * *

 _Short, I know. I'm sorry! But I couldn't put the next part in this chapter, so... yeah. Review! I can't feel my hands, and I need flames. (They don't  
_ need _to be flames, though...) Bye!_


	5. The Second Confrontation

_I tried to update a few days ago, but my nut of a sister was hogging the computer, and again, and then my other sister was in here and I was concerned for her innocence, so I'm doing it now after 3 days of typing. Hope you like!_

* * *

 _7:45 PM_

Raph, Mike, and Don were at the door, waiting for Splinter's blessing to leave, hoping that he wouldn't ask about where they were 'patrolling.' When they were finally allowed to go, they immediately went to the address the strange turtle had given them.

They got there at 8 on the dot. And Leo was already there.

Purple commended him. "Wow. You're here early. Good for you."

Correction: Purple _sarcastically_ commended him.

Leo rolled his eyes and leaned against a wall, crossing his arms. "Thanks for that, um... Hey, what do I call you guys, anyways?"

Red walked up behind Purple and patted him on the shell. "This 'ere's Donnie-boy, or Donatello, or Don, if ya wanna take the boring approach."

Leo smiled a small smile as Red went over to Orange. "This 'ere's Michelangelo the Knucklehead, and I'm-"

Mike finished for him. "And this is Raphie-boy."

Leo chuckled lightly. "Nice names. And you're color-coded, too. Makes it easier for me," he said, picking at his bandages.

It didn't go past the medic of the Hamatos. "What the heck happened to your arms?"

"And your face?" Mikey put in.

Leo hid his arm behind his shell. "Hey enough chit-chat. We came to this..." He sniffed and scrunched his beak. " _Disgusting_ place for a rematch, didn't we? 'Cause I beat your asses last time."

Raphael smirked and unsheathed his sais."Guess I an' da only one 'o swears, eh Leo?"

Leo got his katanas out and squinted at the red-clad reptile, ignoring the pain in his left arm. "More or less. At least I don't have an accent."

Raph growled and waited for his brothers to get ready for battle. When he was sure they were ready, he waited for Leo to attack, even of that hadn't worked out last time.

Leo, on the other hand, was waiting for them to attack first, and he knew _just_ how to make them.

"You guys chicken?"

 _'Uh oh,'_ Don and Mike thought as Raph attacked, despite their protests. Leo smirked as he parried the strikes. "Hit a nerve, did I? You gonna club me with a pipe?"

Raph hesitated for a split second as he swiped at Leo, remembering the time he'd nearly hit his youngest brother in the head with a sewer pipe after he'd won in sparring.

"Stalka."

Leo shook his head as he kicked Raph in the stomach and deflected Mike and Don's attacks. "Nope. Remember, I've never seen you guys before; I only know the stuff Master Shredder's told me about your origin," he said casually. "Don't know how the hell he'd know."

Raph, who been ready to attack again, and his brothers stopped their attacks. Mikey had to block a last attack from Leo before the black-clad reptile stopped. "H-HOW THE HELL DOES THE FREAKING _SHREDDER_ KNOW HOW WE COME TO BE?!"

Leo cringed at the loud volume before shrugging. "Sewer security cameras? I dunno. He freaking owns half the city..."

Don shook his head. "There's no sewer security cameras; I've checked!" he said obviously.

Leo shrugged again. "Why should I care? I just know about the rat, and the ooze, stuff like that. Uh, Yoshi..."

Mikey was trying to calm down, but inside he was still imploding. "Wow. Raphie's right for once. OW! You are a stalker," he said simply, rubbing his head.

Leo raised his katanas again. "Who cares! Come on, let's go for real; no talking this time." They all got ready again, and Leo charged first. This surprised them, but they just charged back.

But Leo just jumped again, and the others ran into each other and fell on the ground again. This time, Leo landed on Donatello's shell.

"Y'know, I've noticed you're more of a pacifist tan your companions. Your attacks aren't as intense as theirs... especially Raph," he added, sneaking a glance at the red-clad turtle, whom Mikey was holding down.

Though h looked pissed too.

Raph growled. "So what if he is a fucking pacifist?! He can be if he wants!"

Leo smirked and shook his head. "And _you_ are a hothead with severe anger issues."

Mikey chuckled, his anger lessening the smallest bit. "Yeah, he has, like, hair-triggered anger. Blink the wrong way and he'll attack you."

Leo chuckled bitterly. "And you are the dumb-ass class clown," he said mockingly.

Mikey's glare returned and he let his hotheaded brother go as Don stood up. Leo toppled on the ground again and Raph stalked over to him.

"Tak it all back. **_NOW_**."

Leo crossed his arms, being careful of his left arm. "No," he said simply and grabbed for his katanas to sheathe them.

Raph casually twirled a sai. "Ya sure, pretty boy?" he asked sadistically.

Leo kicked him in the stomach and tried to escape, but was blocked by Don and Mike.

"Sorry, but I'm not gonna take any facts back." He jumped over Mike's head, surprising everyone else there. He used one hand to grab a fire escape and mock saluted.

"Sayōnara, itazura! (Goodbye, morons!)"

He smiled mockingly at them and left. Retreat?

...

Nah!

He was just annoyed that they couldn't take a couple 'mild' insults.

Just as he was a few roftops away, he heard a man hole cover opening and Mikey's distressed voice.

"Does he not like pizza?!

* * *

Leo returned home and glanced at the clock.

It was 10:00 PM! Shredder was going to kill him! He was late, he'd snuck out and only left a note, and hadn't told Shredder **_where_** he was going!

The assassin looked around for his father, but sensed nothing. When he was about to give up and turn in, he felt the same pain he'd felt at that morning on his right shoulder.

"AGH!"

He turned around and saw Shredder standing there.

"Where have you been?!"

Leoput on another poker face. "Out."

Shredder struck his son in the plastron. "That is not an answer, Leonardo," he said testingly.

Leo gritted his teeth. "I was on patrol."

He felt a pain in his left forearm.

 _'UGH!'_

"Tell me that next time!" the tin-head (Imma stop apologizin' for that...) said and went to his room.

Leo bowed to air. "I'm soory, Master," he said quietly, and went to the infirmary to wrap his arm and put an ice pack on his plastron. Once in his room, he threw his mask under his bed, deciding never to wear it again, then looked in the mirror.

"God... I'm being abused..."

* * *

The 3 Hamato brother stalked home, pissed beyond all reason.

And Don of all people was more pissed than Raph! And he didn't get mad easily.

As they got home, Splinter sensed their angry presences and greeted them wearily, only to hear angry muttering and for Raph and Don to stomp to their rooms and slam their doors.

That left Mikey. "My son, what happened?"

Mikey glared at the floor, eager to leave. "Um, Raph and Don got in a fight on a rooftop," he lied.

"Hmm. And you were in the fight too, yes? That is why you are mad?"

Mikey nodded swiftly and dashed out. "Night, Sensei!"

Splinter sighed. "Kids..."

* * *

 _Ha! Longish one 'cause I was late! Hope you liked! Flame, review, whatever. They all give me warmth, and my hands seem to always need it after I type these! BYE-BYE!  
_


	6. A Weird, Shared Vision

_I am SORRY! Just, with it being Thanksgiving week and all, I haven't exactly had the time. This is kind of an interlude chapter, since I'm kinda at a writer's block here. And I've meant to put this in the other chapters, but_ I NEED SUGGESTIONS! _It's been a long time since I've started a new story, so, please?_

 _By the way, this story takes place sometime between Touch and Go, and Imma pretend that New Blood doesn't exist. So, before The Lesson. I've got something planned for that... OK?_

 _And Faith, Leo will interact with Splinter, just not yet. So be patient (Not meant to be offensive)!  
_

 _PS, I've been copying this off of the written version in my book, and now I'm just winging it from here till a later chapter..._

 _PPS, thanks to everyone who's reviewed! It's deeply appreciated, even the flames, as previously mentioned._

* * *

Leo sat on his bed, thinking about what he'd seen in the mirror. He'd looked like that before, he knew it, he'd just never actually seen the severity in it.

Shredder had been abusing him for his whole life, and he hadn't even known it!

Well, no matter; he was the second-in-command of his father, the Shredder, and he was loyal to the end!

With that last thought, Leo lay shell-down on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Splinter, the next morning, found himself watching his sons' mutations all over again as he meditated. But this time, he saw a large, hulking figure watching them from a corner. A man with bladed body armor...

 _Shredder..._

Splinter woke from his meditation abruptly, then grabbed his aching head.

Had Shredder actually been watching them?

Sighing, the old rat stood up and made his way to the kitchen to make himself some herbal tea; it calmed his nerves and soothed his headaches.

He sat himself at the table and sipped at his tea, mulling in his own thoughts.

"Mind if I join you?"

Splinter looked up and saw Donatello standing there. "Ah, your stealth is improving, my son. Yes, you may join me."

Don gave a small smile and got a coffee ready before sitting down at the table with Splinter, sipping at his black coffee. The old rat smiled fondly. They just sat there in silence for a bit, just enjoying the company of the other, until...

"Sensei, do you believe that dreams have meaning?"

The old sensei looked up at his son. "I believe that you of all of your brothers should. Last time you had a strange dream, you cured a genetic disease that the Foot Clan created. Why do you ask me this?"

Don sighed and looked down at his coffee cup. "Last night... Last night I had a strange dream. We were back in the jar, and you were there, obviously. But... there was someone else there, too. Around a corner. My sight was fuzzy, but I could've sworn that he had bladed body armor on. And there was this red glint in his eyes, which was the only part of his face I could see... Does it mean anything, Sensei?"

Said rat sighed and looked down at his cup. "I am not... completely certain, my son. I saw the same thing when I was previously meditating. I hope to know more soon, if it is to tell us something, but right now, we should probably just ignore it."

The genius nodded and finished his coffee, glanced at the clock, gasped, then yelled, " ** _SHELL_**!" and ran to the dojo, knocking on his brothers' rooms on the way there. This caused Splinter to chuckle, then walk slowly to the dojo after his son (hopefully sons...).

* * *

 _Sorry that it's short, but I told you I'm at a writer's block. Just so you know, Don absolutely knew who it was around the corner in the sewers. Read, review, flame, critique, criticism, just review. Hope ya'll enjoyed! *crickets chirping* I know that no one's actually reading this..._


	7. A Trip to the Battle Nexus

_Hi, peoples... Um, if anyone's reading... I'm late; sorry for that, but I posted another story a bit ago to keep ya'll entertained for a bit. But, now I'm here, and we're gonna hear from someone else. Thank Faith, my number 1 critiquer (is that a word? [Thanks for the critique, by the way, told you I needed it]), for the idea!_

 _*crickets, who are getting tired of this, chirping*_

 _GEEZ! YA DON'T GOTTA RUB IT IN!_

 _Enjoy, anyone who's there..._

 _Faith, forget what I said about the 100 views thing; that was a cruel joke. Sorry... I didn't think you'd take it seriously...  
_

* * *

Leo sighed as he came out of meditation. He was still trying to sort out his garbled thoughts. How could he have not noticed that he was being abused? Who were those other turtles? Why did they like pizza?! Blech!

Sighing, he assassin rubbed his arms and stood up, then made his way back to his bedroom. He'd gone there a lot lately, because he, first, didn't want to confront Shredder, for fear of more cuts and bruises, and, second, he needed the alone time.

He chuckled as he got out his sketchbook, remembering Michelangelo's reaction to him not liking pizza. I mean, could you blame him?

He looked at his drawing of the three mysterious turtles, each showing his own personality. Raph had a scowl on his face, Mike had a big, goofy grin spread across his face, and Don, from what he could guess from his concern about his wounds, had a First-Aid Kit in his hand and intelligence shone from his eyes. Frowning sadly, the assassin started tracing his own silhouette on another page, and immediately started drawing his black, colorless mask, instead of his beautiful, though now blood-stained, blue one. Sighing, the turtle kept drawing.

* * *

Splinter walked out to the alleyway, taking out his chalk. Straining to remember the markings, he drew them out and chanted the mantra.

When the portal opened, the old rat walked through and took in the beautiful scenery of the Battle Nexus. He then walked to where the Daimyo lived.

The old deity laughed and greeted his friend warmly. "My friend! How amazing it is to see you!"

Splinter shook hands with his friend. "It is nice to see you, too. But I came with bad news. A turtle was raised by the Shredder!"

Daimyo frowned in thought. "Hmm, this is quite disturbing. I am not common with Third Earth, but I do not believe that there are many mutants there. Would you like to see the mutation again, from a different angle?"

Splinter nodded; this was what he'd come here for, but he hadn't known how to ask...

The Daimyo chanted something, and then gestured to the pool in the middle of the room (wasn't there one...?)

Splinter looked down and saw he was looking down on his and his sons' mutation.

Him, 4 turtles...

WAIT, **FOUR TURTLES**?!

Splinter gasped and stepped back. "But... but how? I saw the mutation before my very eyes! How could this be?"

The scene kept going, and the old ninja master saw that same man that he'd seen in meditation 3 days prior. "It _is_ the Shredder..." he muttered.

"Old friend, I could not appreciate this more. Thank you very much, but I must return to my sons, now. Again, thank you."

The Daimyo nodded knowingly. "I will transport you out, my friend."

Splinter bowed, and then disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Mikey banged his head against the wall that was next to the elavator. "Where'd *grunt* Master Splinter goooooooo?! He's been *grunt* gone since we woke up!"

Don patted his shell "He'll be back in a bit-"

"*gasp* What if someone kidnapped him?! Or _ATE_ him?! What if the Blob ate him?!" Mikey exclaimed, suddenly turning around and shaking Don by the shoulders.

Said genius grabbed him and pried him off. "Don't. Touch me. OK?"

Mikey grinned sheepishly. "Uh, sorry. I'm just worried. What if something happened to him? *GASP* **_What if Leonardo got him?!_** "

Don's eyes widened at the thought, but before he could mull on it any more, the elevator door opened, loud as it was.

"My sons, I assure you no one has gotten me. I may be old, but I am a Ninja Master. Got it, Michelangelo?"

"Yes, Sensei..."

"Good. Now, what is this of Leonardo?"

"N-Nothing, Sensei!" Donnie stuttered, then Raph came in. "Where *yawn* were ya, Dad? Ya been gone fer a' leas' 3 hours!"

"Um, nowhere my son."

The three turtles shrugged and went to the living room, though Don went to the lab for his laptop first.

Splinter sighed. He would not tell his sons about Leonardo, yet. They'd find out on their own; besides, it's not like they flat-out _hated_ him, right?

 _"No way is that freakin'_ **MANIAC** _even close to related to us! Right!?"_

Splinter sighed again.

Maybe not...

* * *

 _The plot thickens! I hope anyone enjoyed this. And again, sorry for being late! It took forever to type it up! My mind is at a standstill! But, I think there'll be some action in the next chapter; I'm not sure. Don't get your hopes up. Review! I don't care if they're flames, even though I'm not that cold today. Bye!  
_


	8. The Plot Thickens!

_I'm baaa-ack! Even though nobody caaaa-ares! I will be putting Draco in this, Faith, but I have something planned, so he'll be quite a bit later. Enjoy!_

 _It's long! I needed to make up for my late update last time, so here it is!_

 _Oh, and pretend Shredder said this after he cut Leo for the blue mask: "Any color that is not black prevents you from blending with the shadows!"_

 _And it was his RIGHT forearm that got injured after Leo snuck out, not his left one! Here's a guide for Leo's injuries: Right and left forearms, cut. Right shoulder, cut. Plastron and face, punched and bruised._

 _Disclaimer: I have forgotten this so many times; i don't own 'em! Nor do I own tin-head..._

* * *

Leo took a deep breath as he did his kata. He was relaxed, he wasn't thinking. Fight without thinking...

He turned around and blocked the assailant. Shredder kicked at him, but the assassin turtle jumped out of the way. With great speed, the black-masked turtle sweep-kicked his master, sending him to the ground.

"Very good, Leonardo. Now, I must give you about something," the alien said, pulling something from behind his back and standing up.

Leonardo stared at the clothing items before him. "M-Master... I-I can't accept this! You said yourself that colors other than black can't be concealed by shadows!"

Shredder growled and kicked him in the shin. "That is the symbol of the Foot Clan, incompetent fool! Put it on!" he boomed, causing Leo to silently wince.

The turtle grabbed the clothes and went to his room and put on the full-body outfit, being mindful of his rapidly growing amount of injuries. He looked in a mirror.

He still had the cursed black mask, but along with it, there was a dark-purple outfit with the symbol of the Foot Clan on the left shoulder in red. There was a very light purple belt with what looked like a scale design on it, and, like mask tails, the rest of the belt went down to his knees. There were finger-less gloves and white blocks on them where the hand connected to the wrist, where there were full-circling cuffs. On his elbows, there were white cuffs, almost, that didn't connect at the inside of his elbows.

"Well, this is...nice..."

He went back to the dojo, with a slight limp that he his from his master, and bowed. "This outfit is amazing, Master Shredder, and very comfortable."

The tin-head (HAHAHAHA!) nodded appreciatively. "Good. Get used to it before tonight at an hour after Twilight; we are going to meet the Purple Dragons at the docks today, as Hun will be there. I trust that you will finish him off this time?"

Leo, holding back a growl from the reminder of his last mission failiure, nodded. "You can bet it. May I go out, first, though? Just for a little air? I'll be back before Twilight, I assure you."

Shredder pondered this. "Very well, my student. If you miss the deadline, though, the consequences will be severe." He slid out his gauntlets for intimidation.

Leo gulped. "Y-Yes, Master" He turned swiftly and was gone in a second.

* * *

Raph sighed contentedly as he ran across the rooftops, ignoring the fact that he was in broad daylight at. He needed to clear his head. Where had Splinter gone that morning? Was he hiding something? What was it?

The hothead stopped suddenly. He could've sworn he saw a figure on that roof...

 _Oh, shell!_ _**LEONARDO?!**_

He growled and stepped back a step, but accidentally tripped on a stray pipe and fell, making a big ruckus. The figure stopped short and turned towards him. Raph could've heard the sinister smile the assassin gave him as he came over.

The hothead stood up before the black-clad turtle came up to him. The limp from the other turtle didn't escape him.

 _Or the new outfit..._

"What're ya doing here, Leonardo? You come ta beat me up again? Well, dis time, ya seem ta be handicapped!" the red-clad ninja chuckled, causing Leo to glare at him.

"Oh, ha. ha. SO funny! Thank you oh, so much for that, Raphael."

Raph took out his sais, ready for a fight. "Ya know, yer bad at sarcasm. Oh, wait, tha's 'cuz yer in da Foot! Shredder probably never let ya talk ta him like dat, now, did 'e?"

Leo unconsciously rubbed his forearms. "Shredder is stubborn and short-sighted. He drives me crazy," he muttered to the ground.

Raph raise an eye-ridge, but didn't put his sais away. "Yeah, I c'n imagine i'. Wha's wit da new duds? They dun exactly say... Leo, or stealth, or ninja especially wit' da whole Foot sign on da shoulda."

Leo growled. "That's what I said..."

Raph chuckled. "Ya know what I t'ink? I t'ink ya wanna way outta da Foot. An' I c'n help ya."

At that, Leo laughed so hard he almost fell. "Are-Are you kidding me?! Where could you possibly expect me to go?! We don't get many homing options as mutant turtles, now, do we? I don't know how you and your accomplices have survived for almost 2 decades, but I don't wanna know, either. I have a nice bed, and food, and a ninja master! I wouldn't be surprised if you lived in the fucking sewers! HA!" the assassin exclaimed, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Raph growled at him, insulted. "Ya just said that 'e drove ya crazy," he said blatantly.

Leo cursed under his breath, then looked up at the other turtle. "Do you know what it's like, to have to train vigorously for hours; so much it becomes a habit to do more than _that_? Do you?" he asked, coming up to poke him on the plastron, even though the hothead was 3 inches taller than him, causing him to look up to see him straight (enough) in the eyes.

He then saw a shell-shaped device on the hothead's belt. "Hey, what's this?" he asked swiping it from the ninja and stepping back.

"Hey! Give it back!" the dark-green terrapin exclaimed, but the assassin kept it out of his reach.

"Is this some kind of phone? What's it called? Does it tell time? Does it get Wi-Fi? I don't have a phone, but there's Wi-Fi in Foot Tower. Did you know that?"

Raph covered his ears. "God-dammit, ya sound like Mikey! Shaddup!" Leo stopped short at the Mikey comment.

"Even though I've only met you guys twice, I know I will never sound like Mikey. Believe me. Now, if you'll excuse me, even though I don't care if you do, I'm going. I've got a mission at the docks with Shredder, and I need to get back before Twilight. Baibai, hottoheddo! (Bye-bye, hothead!)" he said, throwing the Shell Cell at Raph's plastron and leaving, wincing every time he used his injured left leg.

Raph sighed, then started back to the Lair. "I should really learn more Japanese..." he muttered.

* * *

"...And then 'e said that 'e had a mission at da docks wit' Shredda and said somethin' like Baibai, hottoheado; somethin' like dat," Raph concluded to his younger brothers, as their sensei was in his room, meditating, and the Turtles were still trying to keep him off the fact that they'd seen Leonardo more that once.

Don cracked up at the last part. "You-*snickers* You do know what that means, right?"

Raph shook his head.

"It means, 'bye-bye, hothead!'"

Raph groaned as Mikey fell over laughng. "Ya just had ta say i' in front a' knucklehead, di'n't 'cha?"

Don, ignoring Mikey and Raph, was pondering over what his older brother had said. "Wait, you said that Leonardo said that he was going to be at the docks with Shredder, didn't you?"

Raph raised an eye-ridge, understanding where his genius brother was going with this. "Yeah. Fer once, we know where 'e's gonna be ahead 'a time!"

Don smiled as Mikey caught on, too. "And we can set a trap for him!"

Don and Raph chuckled. "We're going to the docks, Sensei!" they called as thay ran out the door to set up their trap.

* * *

 _Well, not exactly action, but Leo got a new outfit, he met with Raph, and he and Shredder are going to go to the docks. (I'm basing some of this off of 2k12's "Enemy of my Enemy". BYEBYE!_


	9. At the Docks

_HI! I'm here! Even though no one care! I'm updating again. Here ya'll go! And Faith, I don't think I'm gonna put the Ultimate Ninja in this. I don't know if there'll be another scene in the Battle Nexus, either, so I don't know about the Gyoji. I hope ever-um, anyone likes!  
_

 _WARNING: This is based very heavily on the 2k12 ep Enemy of my Enemy, just like I said!_

* * *

Leo silently sighed as he stood vigilant next to his master on top of a storage container. They'd been here for 2 hours, and the Purple Dragons hadn't shown up! He looked at the many, probably about 3 dozen, Foot Ninjas behind them, then turned to Shredder.

"Are you sure that they're gonna be here?" he asked cautiously, stepping a bit away for fear of being hurt again.

Fortunately for him, the Shredder merely glanced at him. "I know for a fact that they will be here. I have very good eyes and ears, you know."

Leo sighed in relief.

As he heard the ruckus of the gang members, he readily drew his katanas, having the smallest bit of trouble because of the suit he wore. But as he got ready to strike along with his father, something caught his eye. He snapped his head to the side and saw the three turtles with what looked like a gun. They were putting some kind of ammo in it. He strained to hear them.

"This bullet, while not puncturing the armor, will electrocute him lethally even if he is just an ugly alien in that suit!" Don's voice rang out, just loud enough for him to hear.

The turtle assassin's eyes widened as they aimed right at Shredder.

There was a gun shot...

 ** _"LOOK OUT!"_**

The turtle tackled his master off the container to get him out of the way, causing them both to fall (they landed on a mattress that happened to be sitting there), while literally half of the ninjas, ones that hadn't reacted fast enough, got electrocuted and passed out. The remaining ninjas made a commotion, alerting the Purple Dragons of their presence. They all jumped down and started knocking the PDs out, though nobody saw Hun...

The Hamato Turtles, on the other hand, were just standing there, dumbstruck. "Are ya kiddin' me?! Why's Leo protetin' Shredda?! He said 'imself that he drove 'im crazy!" Raph exclaimed, punching the ground.

The two other turtles just glared at him before running off to get away from the Shredder while Raph just stood there, not having snapped out of his shock.

Leo snapped his head over to where Raph stood and growled at him. He then went after him. Shredder, on the other hand, went after the 2 retreating turtle.

Raph took out his sais and blocked the incoming attack."Well, dis can't get much worse."

"What the bloody hell are you guys _doing here_?!" Leo demanded, swiping at Raph, who jumped out of the way.

"Who cares?! Ya said yerself how bad da Shredda is! Th-That 'e drove ya crazy! Why ya protectin' 'im?!"

"He drives me crazy because he's my _FATHER_!" Leo yelled, sweep-kicking the dark green turtle., who got back on his feet relatively quickly.

Letting this sink in, Raph froze. "Yer _fatha_?! Shredda's yer _**fatha**_!? Yer Shredda's son?!"

Hun suddenly appeared and attacked them, prompting them both to jump out of the way, in opposing ways. Leo growled at the momentary distraction and started swiping his sword relatively close to his throat. Hun growled back at him and started punching at him.

"Yer gonna pay fer the other night, freak!"

* * *

Shredder dodged the shuriken that were thrown at him. "Pathetic turtles! You will never defeat me! I am the SHREDDER-!"

Mike kicked the robotic body in the midsection where the alien bug was hiding. "Yeah, yeah, you've said it more than enough times, metal-mouth!"

Ch'rell growled and swung at him with his gauntlets, but Don blocked them, then kicked Shredder's midsection before unsheathing his bo-staff.

"Why do you need to keep saying that?!" the genius joked, stabbing at the midsection over and over again.

Shredder grunted at each blow. "You-impudent-freak!-" He was cut off when Mikey kicked him backwards toward the water

"You seriously need to look in the mirror, Shred-head, 'cause you don't exactly look like babe-material," he said, knocking the body backwards again. Don helped.

* * *

Leo knocked Hun out and stabbed him without hesitation. Raph just stood at the side-lines, waiting for the assassin to turn his attention back to him. He glanced down and saw that all the Foot Ninjas were leaving, probably towards Foot HQ.

 _'Probably their ordas...'_

Leo finally turned his attention back to Raph. "You are so dead! Anata wa fusen ga hoshī nodesu ka? Anata wa 1tsu o motte iru (You want a feud? You've got one!)!" he yelled, swiping his katana at the amber-eyed turtle's neck. Raph ducked.

"We already got a feud wit da Shredda, kono baka (You idiot!)!"

"I know that, but I wasn't in a feud with you, then! Now, though, _you tried to kill my father_!" Leo screamed, before they both stopped short and saw that Don and Mikey had just pushed the tin-head in the water.

"FATHER!" Leo exclaimed, glaring at the 2 turtles before jumping into the water after his father.

Raph sighed and and glanced at his brothers, then followed his brothers back towards the city.

* * *

Leo gasped for air as her dragged his master back to the surface. They both crawled to the surface and just lay there for a second. Leo coughed as his wet body-suit made his body freeze and go numb. "Are-Are you o-okay, Father?"

"Yes. You have done well, my son."

Leo sighed in relief. "Thank God...!" he breathed, standing back up and offering a hand to his master, who took it and stood up as well.

"Let us go back to Foot HQ, shall we? I trust you finished Hun, as required?"

"Watashi wa anata ni shippai shite inai, masutā. (I haven't failed you, Master.)"

Shredder nodded, then started walking away, with his son not far behind.

"Soshite sorera no kame wa shiharau jigoku ga arimasu... (And those turtles have hell to pay...)"

* * *

 _Awful! I hate it! Why am I an awful writer?! Meh, I'm just kidding. I am almost proud of this. And, I wanna do a Christmas story, so please tell me what to do! I don't have any ideas!_


	10. Meet Ultimate Draco

_HO HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I've decided to post another chapter, because it's been so long, soooo... Yeah. Enjoy! Sorry I haven't updated... Also, I am going to put the Ultimate Niinja in this! Kind of! Cool, right?  
_

 _Also, off-topic, but I got a turtles shirt, emoji toy, PILLOW (*squeals*), and a Christmas ornament, and a Leo megablocks toy! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I am not spoiled, my family just loves me. *angelic face*_

* * *

Raph punched the wall as hard as he could as soon as they got back to the sewers. "DAMN! How could we not have known that Leo was da Shredda's SON?!" he yelled, rubbing his knuckles before letting Don look at them.

"It's not our fault. He never even hinted at it!" the genius told him after he'd wrapped them and they'd started home again.

"Yeah, I guess, but I still think we shoulda guessed it," Mikey put in.

At that moment, they arrived at the Lair door. As soon as they got inside, the 3 turtles went to report what had happened to Splinter. The old rat seemed quite shocked.

"Hmmm. This is a surprising development. For now, none of you are allowed to go out without theother 2. From what you have told me, although I am surprised how much you know from one meeting, Leonardo is a very powerful and skilled warrior. It would not sit well with me that a bloodthirsty killer comes into contact with any less than 3 of you. Maybe 2."

All of the turtles groaned in response, but nodded and bowed. "Yes, Master Splinter. Watashitachiha rikai shite imasu (We understand)," they said in unison before walking out.

* * *

Leo gasped as he awakened. He'd had the weirdest dream. There had been a weird dragon, but it'd had, like, a weird head with a red mask on it. And it'd attacked him and those other turtles...

He sighed and dismissed the dream as he got ready for training. As finished putting on his stupid outfit and re-wrapped his wounds, he limped to the dojo.

Shredder was standing there. "My son. I am very proud of how you fought last night. You have killed the leader of the Purple Dragons, and this will make finishing other Dragons much easier. However, I believe that if you are to not just defeat the turtles, but obliterate them, then you will need a new trainer, temporarily."

Suddenly, a figure stepped out from the shadows, and Leo gasped. It was the hybrid from his dream! He immediately drew his katanas and pointed one at the creature.

Shredder smacked the katana out of the turtle assassin's hand, prompting the abused turtle to pick it up and sheath it. "This is the Ultimate Draco, your new instructor. His men will keep the gangs in line and help track down those turtles!"

Suddenly, 6 black body-suit-clad men with weapons attacked Leonardo without mercy. He growled and sweep-kicked them all to the ground, but they each retaliated. It took 15 minutes, but he finally knocked each of them out.

The Ultimate Draco chuckled. "Very good, reptile. I am impressed; very few can even survive against our men. But soon, you will be able to kill them in 2 minutes!"

The tin-head smiled. "I knew calling you was a good idea," he said as Leo wiped his brow.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking, what do you gain of this?"

The Ultimate Draco looked at him. "We saw you fighting a few other turtles. They are familiar to us, and made us become what we are today. You see, young turtle, it is all about revenge."

Leo smiled to himself. "Well, if it gets rid of the other turtles, then I'm game. When do we start training?"

"Now. Position!" the creature shouted, and Leo got in a fighting stance.

* * *

The next morning with the Hamato turtles, they had just finished sparring and were going to do their own things. Mikey went to watch TV, Raph went to get a beer from the fridge, and Don got his laptop and sat next to his hyperactive brother on the couch.

As the younger teen tried to concentrate on his _Justice Force_ show, Don pondered over his dream from a few days ago. Why had he seen that man watching their mutation? Was it a sign? And had it actually been Shredder? Was that how he knew about their mutation? Sighing, the genius turned his attention back to his laptop and looked up a song before getting up to get his headphones and peacefully listening to a soft song.

* * *

 _Yeah, yeah, short, I know. But I don't really have much else to write, and it's late (ish). Night, peoples! And happy holidays again! BYE!  
_


	11. Daytime Run-ins and Some Big News

_HAPPY NEW YEAR! AGAIN! I should probably wait for after New Years to say that, next time. Anyways, here's another chapter. Try to enjoy!_

 _Faith, I don't know about putting Usagi in this story, but if I do, I don't plan on Leo meeting him, just because I have something planned for later._

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Leo wiped sweat off of his brow and went to prepare himself and Shredder some cereal. "Man, I wish I could make anything other than waffles, tea, or cereal..." he muttered to himself as he sat down. Shredder strode in a few minutes later and sat across from him. "My son, I meant to ask this yesterday, but how do you like your new trainer?"

Leo smiled in spite of himself. "He's-They're?- pretty good. They gave a challenge, like you do. And their men are highly trained warriors, just like the Foot Clan. So, really, it actually wasn't much different," the teen said, finishing off his cereal.

Shredder nodded. "Very good. I was hoping to get you something new, yet familiar. The Ultimate Draco will for now be your morning and evening trainer. They will stay in a guest sleeping quarters, and I think their men will stay at their own homes."

Leonardo nodded at this and strode out after bowing to his master.

* * *

Raph banged his head against the wall. "Ugh! *grunt* I need ta *grunt* go out!" he exclaimed, banging his head one last time before leaning on his shell to face his 2 concerned brothers.

"Um, you do realize all you had to do was ask, right, dude?" Mikey asked, causing Raph to look at Don for confirmation; the olive-green turtle nodded.

The sai-wielder smiled like a hark and took out his weapons, spinning them around. "Well, let's go, den!"

* * *

Leo smiled happily as he finished his drawing of the other turtles, before scowling and throwing it in the air. He then proceeded to cut it into tiny pieces with his katanas.

"I hate you guys I hate you guys I hate you guys I hate you guys I hate you guys!" he said as the chopped up pieces fell to the ground.

"I need to clear my head," he muttered as he picked up the pieces and threw them in the trash, then went to get permission from his father to leave.

"...Very well, my student. Be back before patrol."

Leo bowed and left, passing The Ultimate Draco's room as he went.

Unusually silent...

* * *

Mikey laughed tauntingly at the gang members they'd run into. One of them had been raping a girl while 3 had guarded him. Raph delivered a sweep-kick to one of them, then knocked him out. Don hit one of them in the head with his staff, probably concussing him. Mikey did likewise with his nunchucks.

Leo rolled his eyes as the last gang member, who had been raping the girl, drew a gun.

 _'Well, I'm not giving him the pleasure of killing them,'_ he thought as he threw a ninja star at the gangster's neck in a vital spot, the spot he'd aimed at specifically.

The three Hamato turtles froze and turned around, before gasping at the sight of the bleeding out man. Then they looked up, where they saw the tails of a black mask retreating. Raph growled and followed the black-clad assassin, his brothers following after him.

Leo looked back and saw a red and green blur following him. He grumbled to himself and put on a burst of speed. He heard a distant sadistic chuckle and groaned. "Where to hide, where to hide... The sewers? I can't lead them back to Foot HQ. Ugh. Sewers it is."

The black-clad turtle jumped down a fire escape and opened a man hole cover before closing it behind him and running through the tunnels. He heard the cover open and close again, signalling that the other turtles had kept him in their sights. He searched for another ladder and climbed up it, quickly making his way to the rooftop.

He started running again, getting tired of it after doing it for about an hour ('Man, they are persistent' he thought). He kept going, though. He was feeling so many emotions towards them, and he was afraid of what he might say to them. Especially if they'd seen the news...

 _'OK. I thin it's safe to go home now,'_ he though to himself as he took a quick break.

"'Ey, Leo."

"GAH!"

Leo drew his katanas and saw the three Hamato turtles standing there, each with crossed arms. Raph had been the one who'd spoken.

"Easy, Leo. We just wanna talk," Don said. Raph looked at him

"Did I miss a meeting?" he asked half-jokingly.

Leo rolled his eyes. "How the hell did you find me?" he asked darkly.

"Ya really t'ink dat ya could lose us in da sewas?"

Leo raised an eye-ridge at that. "Why wouldn't I? *gasp* Oh, my gosh, you actually live in the sewers?!" The assassin burst out laughing at that, despite his current company.

Don gave Raph a look that said 'we will be talking about this later.'

Leo turned serious again. "Anyways, I have absolutely have nothing to say to you bastards. Bye!"

Before they could protest, Leo threw an egg with blinding powder at Mikey and took off. "Sayōnara, watashi ga kirainahito! (Goodbye, people that I hate!)"

Raph growled in Leonardo's general direction as he helped his little brother up. Don took out his Shell Cell. "Hi, April. Can we get a ride?... We're on 5th and Canal... Thanks!"

The genius hung up and they leapt into an alley, which happened to be across from a TV store. The TVs in the window were displaying the news.

" _Yesterday, we caught the following footage on camera._ "

On the screen, there was a dragon, with a man's face that was covered with a mask on it's abdomen, along with ninjas in black body suits, and a flash of green going around, all of them attacking Purple Dragon members. " _We are still confused, but we will get back to you when we get more details. Until then, this is Angelica on Channel Six._ "

The two turtles who could still see gasped. "That looked like Draco! But he had the Ultimate Ninja's face on his abdomen!" Don exclaimed just as April pulled up in Casey's truck, with Casey in the passengers seat.

"Get in, guys! Mikey, what happened!?" the redhead demanded as Raph and Don helped Mikey in the van.

"We, uh, we ran inta some trouble, " Raph explained as he high-fived Casey.

"Oh, did we not tell you guys about Leo yet?" Don asked, checking Mikey's eyes at the same time.

"No! Ya kinda fergot ta mention dat!" Casey exclaimed as April started the 20 minute drive to the warehouse.

"Well..."

* * *

"...And that's pretty much it," Don finished.

April sighed as they made it down to the Lair. "Was he the green blur on the news today? And who was the dragon-hybrid thingie?"

Raph sighed. "We'd like ta tell ya, but Sensei said not ta tell anyone too much."

Mikey hummed in thought. "But remember that guy who challenged Raph? Y'know, for defeating the Shredder and all that?"

The humans nodded.

"Well, apparently he has fused with that Draco guy who made Splinter need a cane," the hyperactive turtle said, rubbing his eyes as he started to see again.

April gasped. "The Ultimate Ninja was already powerful, now he's part of another powerful being? how do we stop him?! Them?! We're doomed!" Casey nodded in agreement.

"We are not doomed. We just need a little extra help," Splinter said, surprising them all as he walked in.

April cocked her head. "Who, Master Splinter?"

"An old friend. He will arive here son; I have already called him. And believe me, the Ultimate Draco will regret the choices they have made. In the meantime, you and Casey should stay here. I don't want you getting hurt."

April nodded. "Thank you, Sensei."

Casey nodded as well. You're pretty cool for a rat. No offense."

Splinter chuckled and gestured for them to settle in. "Let us wait. The Daimyo will be here in a few minutes to help us in this battle."

* * *

 _Yes! Longest chappie yet! Even though it's only by 3 words! It's still longer!  
_


	12. The Daimyo Visits and Yet Another Run-In

_Hello again! It is I, TTHYN! If anyone is still here, then try to enjoy the story still... By the way, turns out that the last chapter wasn't the longest one. Sorry about that...  
_

 _Disclaimer: I always forget this! I don't own 'em!_

* * *

Leo sighed as the news replayed in the small-ish TV in his bedroom. "That Ultimate Draco guy gives me a weird vibe..." he muttered as he turned the TV off and started drawing a new picture.

His father had never really approved of this habit, but tolerated it. Everyone needed some kind of hobby, right? Even ninjitsu didn't count...

"Let's seee... Hmmm, Ultimate Draco seems like a good muse... I'll get a better look at him somehow. Actually, I'll just see if he needs a snack or something. What do dragon-man-hybrids like? Maybe some cookies? Or celery sticks...? Cookies."

The black and purple clad assassin got up and went to the kitchen, gathered some cookies and milk, and made his way to Ultimate Draco's room.

The katana-wielder knocked with his foot. "Um, sir? Would you like a snack? I didn't know what you liked, so I just got you some cookies... Hello? Sir?"

There was no response.

Cautiously, the assassin pushed the door open a little, but only saw a weird pool of water in the middle of the room. Curious, the turtle put the snacks down on a table and looked inside. "Hmm. Water doesn't usually do that..."

The water seemed to be pulsating towards the inside. Cautiously, the injured turtle put a finger in the water, not noticing the aqua-green light from behind him. An image appeared. It was 4 little turtles crawling around some kind of green liquid, a rat near them.

"What. The bloody. Hell?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, CHILD?!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Leo immediately turned around and saw his new teacher standing there. "Um, hi, sir. I was just bringing you a small snack, and... Where did you come from?"

Ultimate Draco growled at him. "That is of no importance. GET OUT!"

Leo dashed out, and ran all the way to the dojo. "Well, I didn't get a good look at him. That's too bad. I'll just wait until evening training."

* * *

Splinter smiled in self-satisfaction as Daimyo and Gyoji came through the large, water-like portal. "Welcome, my friend. April, Casey, you remember the Daimyo."

All of those present and lived in Third Earth bowed to their visitors. ""Yer, um, da guy dat stopped da Ultimate Ninja from killin' Leo wit' dat dragon-oof!" Casey whispered to April, who elbowed him.

"He could still be sensitive about losing his son!" she hissed back.

Daimyo didn't seem to hear them. "Splinter-san! It's great to see you!" Gyoji just bowed to them.

Splinter turned serious. "Daimyo, we are in deep trouble. You know how much I loathe asking for help, but we really could use your assistance."

Daimyo chuckled. "No need to ask, my friend. What do you need?"

Splinter looked down at his leg for a second. "Um, it seems that Draco and your son have become one. We do not now how to stop them."

Daimyo's smile faded the smallest bit. "Well, we will help you in any way we can. Right, Gyoji?"

Said masked-man nodded.

Daimyo turned his attention back to his friend. "I mean, you already sought help from me a few mornings ago."

Raph's eyes widened. "Wait, he came ta _you_ da ot'er day?"

Splinter sighed. "Yes, my son. I may as well come clean... *sighs again* Leonardo is your brother."

"WHAT?!" everyone other than him from Third Earth demanded.

"I used one of my portals to help Splinter-san watch your mutation again. There were 4 of you," Daimyo explained.

April face-palmed, despite her current off-worldly company. "Well that's just _great_! How are we gonna convince Leo of that?!"

The off-worldly sage shook his head. "I haven't any idea, ma'am. Let us lay low for a day or two so I can devise a plan."

Casey chuckled. "Tha's fine by me. I need ta go patrolin' tonigh', anyways! Usually when a plan involves dese guys," he said, pointing to the mutants, "it'll take all nigh' and den some."

April elbowed him again.

"Wha'?"

Casey waved to everyone he actually knew, then bowed to the off-worldly visitors and left the Lair.

Splinter sighed and leaned harder on his cane. "So much for staying here..."

* * *

Leo smiled slickly as he slipped away from his patrol with Ultimate Draco and the 2 dozen Foot Ninja.

"It's just a patrol... They won't mind. Right?"

...

"Oh, geez."

The assassin sighed, but then smiled to himself as he saw another figure on the rooftops. "That's probably Raphael. I think I can face him now," he said smugly as he made his way over.

But, this guy was too skinny to be Raphael, or any of the other turtles...

"*gasp* A human?! What the hell is a human doing on the rooftops?!"

The turtle steered away back to his group, but the human had heard him. "Chikushō! (Damn it!)"

The katana-wielder stopped in his tracks and hid behind a vent.

"Um, 'ello? Anyone here?" an accented voice asked.

 _'Oh, great. Anther accent! Why's it sound so much like Raph's?'_

* * *

Casey scratched his head. He could've sworn he'd heard something...

He spotted a vent and peeked behind it.

"Ah! What the hell are ya doin', hidin' behind a vent?! Ya coulda gave me a heart-attack!" he chatsied at the turtle who he was guessing was Leo.

Leo raised an eye-ridge at the response. "Um, hiding from you? You're not even the smallest bit freaked out by my, ahem, appearance?"

"Nah. I got three friend who look just like ya. The just don't got outfits like dat. Or limps," Casey added as the turtle came out and stood up.

"You know the Hamato turtles?!" Leonardo growled at the masked human, fingering his katana.

Casey groaned. "Uh, yeah. But I had nuttin' ta do wit' dem trying ta kill Metal-Mouth er nuthin'. They din't know he was yer dad!" he tried reasoning.

Leo considered this. "Well, I didn't go attacking their rat master, now, did I?"

The blue-haired human crossed his arms and put on a 'really?' expression. "Ya haven't _met_ deir masta, bonehead."

Leo's expression showed surprise for a brief second, but it turned back to seriousness. "Fine. what are you trying to do; make me not mad at them anymore?"

"*shrug* Well, yer bein' kinda ridiulous wit' da whole t'ing."

Leo sighed, before snapping his head to the side. "Hide!" he immediately snapped.

Casey raised an eye-ridge. Leo groaned and pushed him behind the vent.

"Where have you been, child?!" Ultimate Draco demanded, the Foot soldiers still behind him.

"Um, here. I was about to come back," Leo lied slickly. Casey raised an eye-ridge from where he hid. Even Raph didn't lie that easily!

Ultimate Draco sighed exasperatedly. "How am I supposed to keep an eye on you if you are wandering away all the time?"

The purple and black-clad assassin glanced back so quickly that neither face on his new teacher saw it. "Fine. I'll be right there."

The dragon-man-hybrid nodded and took off, all of the other ninjas behind him (Them? I'll just say 'him', because I'll forget to say 'them' every time).

Leo turned back to Casey. "Tell the Hamato turtles that I somewhat forgive them. OK?"

The blue-haired human nodded and took off. "Bye, Leo!" he whisper-shouted so that Ultimate Draco wouldn't hear. He leapt down a man-hole cover and made his way back to the Lair to tell the great news.

* * *

 _Boom! Leo's not mad at them anymore! Step one on the road to recovery, kinda. Except he's not recovering from anything... Is he...? Anyways, hope you guys liked it! BYE BYE!  
_

 _TTHYN_


	13. Storming Foot Tower

_HAPPY NEW YEAR! AGAIN! FOR REAL THIS TIME! Anyways, here's another chapter. Try to enjoy! BTW, my updates may not be as constant when I get back to school on the 3rd  
_

* * *

Casey ran to the lair as fast as he could. The guys weren't gonna believe this! As he got to the warehouse and went down the elevator, he kept pondering the past 20 minutes.

He'd been minding his own business, looking for other people making trouble, when he'd seen a giant silhouette on a rooftop and heard it swear.

2 minutes later, Leo wasn't mad at his brothers anymore!

As soon as the Lair door opened, he ran in and saw everyone looking at a map or something.

"Uh, whatcha doin' guys?" he asked, coming over next to April.

"We're making a plan to take Ultimate Draco down," April whispered to him.

Casey nodded and whispered his news to her. "*GASP* That's awesome!" she exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention.

"Leo's not mad at you guys anymore!" she explained excitedly.

This caused all of the turtles to cheer and high-five. "That's awesome!" Mikey repeated over them all, causing even the Daimyo to cover his ears.

Raph smacked his brother upside the head. "OK, le's jus' go ova da plan on mo' time so Case knows what ta do," the hothead said, turning back to the map of Foot Tower, Casey had been informed.

Daimyo cleared his throat. "OK. Ms. O'Neil will be staying here and monitoring our progress. Raphael, Mr. Jones and Gyoji will be going to search the top few floors to look for Ultimate Draco. Myself, Donatello, and Michelangelo will look in the other rooms. Splinter-san will stay here with Ms. O'Neil. Understood?"

Everyone but Splinter nodded. "I plan on going as well, my friend," he stated stubbornly.

Daimyo shook his head. "You know how my son and Draco feel about you; I feel that you should stay here-"

"My sons, my friends, and you my oldest friend are heading into the dragons mouth. I will not stand idly by while you risk your life to my family!" Splinter retorted.

Daimyo sighed. "Very well, my friend. You will be on my team. Just, please, be careful." Splinter nodded sagely.

Raph high-fived his blue-haired friend. "Firs' t'ing tomorrow nigh', we're gonna storm Foot Tower n defeat da Ultimate Draco!" he exclaimed.

Daimyo smiled as everyone cheered, but still looked at Splinter worriedly. _'I will keep you safe, my friend.'_

* * *

The next night at about 6, Leo was playing with a yo-yo boredly. Yes. He was that bored. Evening training was over, and there was no patrol tonight. "Kore wa subarashī... (This is great...)," he muttered sarcastically, watching as the yo-yo bounced back up.

Suddenly, he heard some kind of commotion near the outside wall near the road. He ran out of his room to a window and saw Raphael and Casey walking on a tightrope, and some floating guy with a face mask that was smiling. "Wait, is that the Gyoji Master Shredder told me about?" he muttered, ducking out of view.

"Hold on a second. MASTER SHREDDER! PEOPLE ARE COMING!" he yelled, running to the throne room. Shredder was already preparing his gauntlets.

"I am aware of this, my son. Get ready, and grab your new teacher," the tin-head commanded. Leo nodded swiftly and ran to his room to grab his katanas. He then banged his fist on his new teacher's room. "Ultimate Draco! Ultimate Draco! We've got company! Gear up and grab your men!" he yelled; he got a feral roar in return. "I'll take that as a yes!"

The assassin ran back to the window, but only got a shard of glass on is face. "Kuso yarō! (Son of a bitch!)" he said as Raph and Casey climbed through the window.

Raph grimaced and plucked the piece of glass out of his brother's face. "Uh, sorry, bro. Did't see ya dere," Raph apologized as Gyoji flew in.

The Gyoji mumbled something, and immediately Leo's face healed. "Uh, thanks, Gyoji..." Said off-worldly bowed in return.

Leo put up his katanas. "Anyways..."

Raph and Casey drew their weapons, and Gyoji just went off to the side. He wasn't exactly the violent type (Also, I have no idea what he'd be able to do...)

* * *

Don, Splinter, Mikey and Daimyo each cautiously made their way through the hallways. The old rat was very aware of the Daimyo watching him, but he ignored it for his friend's sake.

Suddenly, they ran into Ultimate Draco and his assassins. "Oh, geez," Mikey and Don muttered in unison as they drew their weapons. Splinter raised his cane and Daimyo readied his staff.

Ultimate Draco laughed and signaled his men to go after the teens. "Lu surci e Daimyo si grapi (The rat and Daimyo are mine. {This is Corsican, but I'd never heard of the language, so...}).

Splinter bared his teeth and leapt at his enemy, only to get flicked to the side by the red tail. Daimyo growled and ran at Ultimate Draco. "You will pay for your treachery, my son and Draco!"

The Ultimate Ninja part raised a non-existent eye-brow, but ignored it.

Splinter stood up weakly and charged again, only to get kicked back by the of the assassins. The rat growled and knocked out the assassin and jumped back into the fight.

Ultimate Draco kicked Daimyo to the side and turned his attention to Splinter. "Finally, old rat. We get our revenge. For everything you did at the Battle Nexus. For letting us fall into the portal! It is because of you that we are in this horrendous form!"

Splinter's eyes narrowed. "It is your fault! You 2 were fighting, and you fell into the portal!" Ultimate Draco growled at him and lunged at the rat.

Splinter yelled out in pain as the Ultimate Draco suddenly broke his leg; the same leg that he'd broken years ago. "YOW!"

Don and Mikey looked up from catching their breaths and looked to the source of the scream. "MASTER SPLINTER!" they yelled, running over and hopping over the unconscious forms of the assassins.

Splinter looked up at them weakly. "M-My sons..."

Donatello immediately went into Dr. Don mode. "Master, just don't move your arm. I'm gonna set it," he said, getting ready. Mikey covered his eyes instinctively.

Splinter clenched his jaw as his son set the bone. He hissed. Mikey took his master's good arm and took him away from the fight, as requested by his medic brother.

Don then leapt to where Daimyo and Ultimate Draco were fighting. "YOU! BASTARD! YOU! WILL! NEVER! HURT! MY! MASTER! _AGAIN!_ " the genius screamed, whacking the dragon-man-hybrid over and over again with his bo. Ultimate Draco grunted in pain every time, and Daimyo opened a portal behind the hybrid.

"You will never defeat-AAAAHHHH!" Ultimate Draco yelled, falling into the portal.

Don smiled wickedly. "Great job, Daimyo! Where'd you send him?"

Daimyo chuckled. "You would be better not knowing, child."

They both went back to Splinter and Mikey. "Michelangelo, I will send you to your home so that Ms. O'Neil can mend Splinter more properly. Donatello and I will find the other team and tell them of our success," Daimyo ordered. Everyone nodded, so Daimyo opened a portal and Mikey carried him back home. Don looked at his master's old friend, and then they both went to where the other team was.

* * *

 _Wow! This chapter ha a lot of action in it! I'm surprised! Anyways, again, happy New Years! BYE!  
_

 _TTHYN_


	14. A Startling Revelation

_Sorry. It's been a while, I know. But A) I had writer's block, B) My mom made me rewrite something because I got a 64 on it. USUALLY I GET IN THE 90'S! C) I was reading comics and such on DeviantArt (I don't have an account; I'm lucky my mom let me have this account!) D) I have a paper due on Monday. Aaaaaanywhooooooo... Enjoy!_

 _BTW, don't worry; Ultimate Draco will still attack the turtles. Just not in this story. This AU is going to become a series! AAAHHH!... *someone in audience coughs* Yeah, yeah, whatever.  
_

* * *

Leo growled as he blocked yet another attack from Raphael. This was getting _old_.

Suddenly, Donatello and a giant man with a mask and long, white hair came running over. "More people that I have to attack?" Leo muttered to himself, looking over to where Shredder was supervising the Foot Ninjas fighting Casey.

Daimyo walked calmly over to where Leo and Raph were fighting...

And picked Leo up from behind, pinning his arms to the sides. "Hey, what the-?!"

* * *

 _Suddenly, time seemed to stop for the black and purple-clad and his vision swirled. "Hey, what are you-?!" The assassin stopped short, seeing the scene the Daimyo was forcing him to see._

 _There were 4 turtles swimming around in some green ooze. "Is this- is this their mutation? Why would you force me to see this?!" he asked the Daimyo, who was still holding him. "And let me down!"_

 _The Daimyo did so, but Leo kept staring. "Wait, why are there 4 turtles? Did one of them not survive?" the body-suit-clad turtle asked, before his eyes widened. "Is-Is that me?!" he exclaimed, snapping his head to face the Daimyo._

 _Said off-worldlier nodded. "Let me show you something else."_

* * *

 _Leo raised an eye-ride as he saw the next scene._

 _There was him and Raph, as he guessed by their skin tones, running around the sewers. Raph suddenly tripped, and Leo went back to him. "Are you okay?" he asked, having to sound it out before asking._

 _The Daimyo looked down at the young, confused assassin. "This is the day after your mutation. Keep watching."_

 _Leo did so. The young Leo kissed Raph's 'boo-boo', causing the younger turtle to smile the smallest bit. "C'mon, Leo!" he exclaimed, already running away. Young Leo was about to follow, when he saw something around the corner. Curious, the young turtle went over to investigate. Before he could even say 'hi', though, a giant man with spikey armor took out a sack and scooped the little Leo into the bag._

 _Older Leo seemed more than confused now. "What is this?!" he asked, looking at the Daimyo. Said_ _off-worldlier looked at him though his mask. "This is reality. This is how you got into the clutches of Shredder," he explained.  
_

 _Leo's legs turned to jelly and he fell to his knees. "He- He_ kidnapped me _?! **I'm the rat's son**?!"_

 _Daimyo nodded. "This is correct. Come. Let us go back to the fight." But before he said the words, the Daimyo turned back to the lost terrapin. "Do you still wish to stay in the Foot Clan?"_

 _The assassin hesitated. Then, he stood up, a grim expression on his face. "I will not stay with a man who kidnapped me from where I was born and brainwashed me."  
_

 _Daimyo nodded, and they both returned to reality._

* * *

Leo opened his eyes and became re-aware of the fight happening around them. "Wh- You can put me down for real, sir," he said blatantly. As soon as he was free, his brothers were on him, hugging him like they were never going to let go (Daimyo had told Don what he was going to do as they made their way over, and Don had passed it to his brothers).

Leo smiled nervously before his eyes widened. "Guys, Shredder's coming," he whispered harshly, pushing them off.

Shredder walked over angrily. "Leonardo, what are you doing?!" he demanded.

Leo growled, standing up. "Don't interfere. This is my fight," he whispered to his brothers. They all nodded nervously, backing up.

All of the Foot Ninja stood down and disappeared. Leo glared at Shredder as he drew his katanas, and both of them went into the middle of the circle that everyone still present had formed, even though they had all spread out a little to make said circle bigger.

Leo growled at his old master. "You are a dishonorable man, Saki. You cannot just take someone a day after they were mutated and expect them to always be loyal to you. Daikirai."

Shredder's eyes widened from inside his suit. _I hate you_ , the turtle had said. To him. He heard Raphael and Michelangelo whispering.

Saki then smiled wickedly. "Show me how much you hate me, young one. Watashi o tameshite mite kudasai. Dekiru kotonara dōzo. (Try me. I dare you.)"

Mikey slapped a hand over his mouth to restrain his screaming laughter Raph elbowed Don.

Leo snarled and charged. "ANATA WA SHINIMASU! (YOU DIE!)" he screamed. Shredder smiled and blocked the attack.

* * *

 _*GASP* Cliffie! It's short, I know, and it's been way too long since I updated! Once I finish my essay, I should be able to update sooner. Review! I crave reviews! They make me update faster!_


	15. The End of the Fight

_Hello again! I'm back! Again! Poor you! I'm sorry for not updating Wolf Bites; I will get to that as soon as I can! Anyways, here's the next chapter of Hamato or Oroku?_

 _I know this is kinda off-topic, but I feel that people didn't want to read this story after they only read the prologue. I said that my other chapters would be longer! Why did they stop? Any ideas?_

 _BTW, I am bad at fight scenes, so bear with me..._

 _FORGET THAT I PUT MIKEY IN THE LAST CHAPTER! I COMPLETELY FORGOT I SENT HIM BACK TO THE LAIR!_

* * *

Leo blocked an attack from the Shredder as Saki tried to sweep-kick him to the ground. "You are a foolish child, Leonardo. I should've just killed you and your brothers from the start."

The still black-clad turtle suddenly screamed as he was cut down the arm with Shredder's gauntlet. "FAKKU YU! (FUCK YOU!)"

Raph elbowed Don, who chuckled.

Shredder smiled inside his exo-suit and cut again, this time cutting down Leo's other arm. The turtle screamed again and started slashing at the chest part of the Shredder's robotic body, missing about every time.

Saki chuckled. "You cannot defeat me, impudent child. I taught you everything you know!" Leo missed the suit again. "But not everything I know," Shredder finished, disarming Leo in one simple move.

Leo's brothers gasped at the bandages that were already on their newfound brother's arms. "Man, Shredder was abusing him," Don muttered to the Gyoji, who silently nodded.

Leo got punched in the plastron, right where he'd been punched the other day. "Man, he's opening old wounds," he muttered to himself as he blocked another attack.

"And he knows all my weaknesses... How do I beat him?" he wondered, yelling out as his mask was cut off for the second time in the past 7 days. He was cut across the plastron, ripping his suit.

Don gasped; this guy had the most bruised plastron he'd ever seen!

Leo growled, and he charged again. Shredder knocked him aside like a fly. The tin-head approached the other turtles and Casey, prompting said terrapins and human to draw their weapons.

Leo's eyes fluttered as he came in and out of consciousness. He finally got a good look at the turtles he now called brothers being knocked down (Casey had been thrown on Daimyo's back to make sure he didn't try to attack). Shredder was hovering over the fallen Raphael...

* * *

Raph growled as 'metal-mouth' raised his gauntlet at him. "Man, how did I not see that hit comin'?" he growled to himself.

He closed his eyes for the finishing blow...

But it never came.

The hothead looked up and gasped. Leo was standing there, the gauntlet cutting deep in his shoulder.

"LEO! WHY THE HELL'D YOU DO THAT?!"

Leo looked down at him. "Watashi ga ikite iru kagiri, shureddā wa... Watashi no kyōdai-tachi o gaishimasen... (As long as I live... the Shredder... will not harm... any of my brothers...)" he said, before his eyes closed and he fell backwards into Raph's arms.

Daimyo opened a portal and grabbed all of the terrapins, and they all went though the portal, stunning the Shredder while he was at it so he wouldn't follow them to the Lair.

* * *

Splinter frowned as he saw the portal open and the Daimyo carried an injured Leonardo through it, Don also on his shoulder, though he looked annoyed to be _on someone's shoulder_ with Casey next to him. Gyoji had the protesting Raph on his lap, as he was always in a lotus position.

Daimyo rushed Leo to the cot next to Splinter's, and the wise rat gasped. "What has happened, old friend?!" he demanded as April gasped and got out some disinfectant and gauze for Leo's new and old wounds.

Casey explained everything to him as April and Don did everything hey could to heal Leo. Don only had a few bruises, and Raph had a small cut on the side of his face. Casey had made easy work of the Foot Ninjas, and was unscathed except for a bruise on his head that he didn't even notice.

Leo groaned in his 'sleep' as April sprayed his wounds with disinfectant.

Don looked over his newfound brother. "He didn't treat his old wounds properly. They're getting infected!" he cried, putting rubbing alcohol on the arm wounds and the GAPING one that was on his shoulder. He put a hand on his older brother's forehead. "He's running a fever. We'll need to put a cold washcloth on his head."

Raph nodded wordlessly and went to the kitchen to get it. He came back relatively quickly with a bucket of ice water and a washcloth that'd already been soaked in it and wringed out.

Mike seemed anxious. "What can I do?" he asked, feeling pretty useless.

"Could you get me some needle and thread so I can stitch his wound?" Don asked, putting the cloth on his brother's head. Mikey went to the cabinets and immediately found said supplies. Raph gaped at him after he'd given the materials to Don and stood next to the sai-wielder.

"What? I pay attention to Don sometimes," he said matter-of-factly.

When the medics were done fixing Leo up, they went back to Splinter, whom April hadn't had time to completely fix up yet. As soon as they were done with that, they stood back to just look at the 2 injured mutants.

Mike lay his head on Don's shoulder. "What now, Don?" he asked like a little kid scared of the dark.

Don patted his brother's shell. "We wait, Mike. We wait."

* * *

 _GAH! Bad ending! I'm sorry! Ignoring that... LEO GOT HURT! HE'S FINALLY HOME AND ISN'T AWAKE TO SEE IT...! Too bad... Anyways, the next chapter of Wolf Bites will be up soon, as with the next one or this story. See y'all soon! BYE!  
_

 _TTHYN_


	16. After the Fight

_Hello again! I'm back! Hamato or Oroku is continuing! Forever, and ever, and ever and ever, and ever, and ever... (Audience: *starts throwing rotten fruit at me*) OK! Not forever, but, as I mentioned before, is going to be a series. I am getting off-topic. Enjoy the last chappie! There will be a prologue, don't worry.  
_

* * *

Splinter looked at his long-lost son, who was still comatose after 3 days. He would've wished that his child could see the Lair, but... He'd just have to wake up first.

The lost turtle stirred occasionally, but otherwise didn't move. His fever had gone a lot down, which relieved Splinter. Though, he was worried about the stirs, because his son could be straining his injuries.

But he couldn't move; what could he do about it?

Leo groaned and rolled on his side. He moaned and turned back to his carapace. "Oooowwwwwwmmm..." the assassin moaned again, opening his eyes and sitting up. He gasped sharply at the pain in his left shoulder.

"Oh my God! Where am I?"

The black and purple, ripped-body-suit-clad terrapin (I think I overdid that) looked around and saw Splinter, and literally jumped out of the cot, before drawing his left, injured shin. "WHAT ON-?! Um, helllllooooo?" he said awkwardly. Reality then hit him. "Oh, you're Yoshi's rat, aren't you?"

Splinter nodded hesitantly. "Yes, that is correct, Leonardo. Is your leg well?"

Leo let go of his injured shin and nodded. "Yeah, Shredder kicked me the other day because I said something. It's fine," he muttered, sitting back down.

Splinter nodded. "I will get Donatello to check your injuries," he offered, grabbing his cane and starting to stand up, despite his broken leg.

Leo noted the cast around said limb. "I got it, Father!" he exclaimed, helping the wise, old rat back down. He then limped over to the doorway and looked around. "Hmmm. Nice place they got here," he muttered, walking out of the room. He looked around again and saw a blue-green head with an orange mask lying on the entire couch, a weird show with a guy in a completely white on the many, _many_ TVs that were in front of him.

He looked a little higher and saw Donatello sitting on a beanbag. "Um, Donatello?" he asked from the doorway, earning the attention of both turtles.

"Kuso (Shit)," he whispered as he pulled his shoulder and winced. Don noticed this and shot up, nearly dropping the laptop that Leo hadn't noticed. He came over and helped Leo back to his cot, and though Leo was uncomfortable with it, he didn't protest. He didn't want to offend his newfound brother, especially after he'd said a bunch of smartass stuff he had no right to be saying, then holding a grudge against them when he would've done the exact same thing.

Donatello sat him on his cot and started unwrapping his brother's wounds to check on them, despite the body-suit that he hadn't been able to remove yet, lest straining Leo's injuries.

The residential genius checked his brother's injuries, sprayed them again, causing Leo to suck his breath in, and rewrapped them. "Your old injuries are healing OK, and you're not sick anymore. I'm most worried about the gaping wound on our shoulder, because I think that's going to hinder your performance for a long while."

Leo looked at him blankly. "What?"

Don rolled his eyes. "Your giant boo-boo on your shoulder is going to make it so you can't fight for a while!" he said slowly and loudly.

Leo huffed. "Gee, thanks for that, Don," he mumbled. Don smiled smugly at him and started looking at the most recent wound on his brother.

Leo kept quiet and glanced at Splinter, who gad fallen asleep on his own cot. Leo sighed and payed more attention to Don, who was unwrapping the shoulder wound.

There was so much he had to say... But he had never really been the apologizing type. Shredder had never said "I'm sorry" to him, unless Leo had accidentally offended him he'd say, "I'm sorry, what was that?" and pretty much start beating him.

Don looked into Leo's downcast eyes. The poor guy had been through a lot, and his eyes showed emotions rushing through his conscious. "Um, bro, you OK?" he asked cautiously, inspecting the shoulder still. It would heal, and there would be a big scar that could stand out to anyone; also, it didn't do any permanent damage.

Leo's head suddenly snapped to the lab entrance. Don turned around and saw Klunk standing there, her big, yellow eyes staring at him. The medic went over and picked her up, then gave her to Leo, who's eyes widened as he held the small tabby. He then smiled, momentarily forgetting his negative emotions as he rubbed her tiny head with his forefinger. The orange tabby purred under his soft touch.

The assassin looked over at Splinter, who was still sleeping. "He's OK with this?" he asked quietly. Don smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Mikey just brought her home on Christmas Eve, so I guess that could be why. Besides, he likes her, and she likes him."

Leo nodded and he put Klunk on his shoulder with the older injury. "So, how bad is it? Is it permanent? Will I be able to move my arm again?" the forest-green terrapin asked Don quickly. The genius chuckled. "There'll be a scar, you will be able to fight in a few months, and yes, you'll be able to move your arm."

Leo smiled. Usually, he'd have to ask each question separately to a Foot soldier. They could never follow along!

Mikey peeked his head in. "Hey, Don, have you seen- Oh, hey Klunk. Leo," the youngest said, smiling genuinely (Don't get the wrong idea). Leo smiled back and gave Mikey back his cat; by that, I mean Mikey came over and took her, because Leo couldn't strain his shoulder too much still [Yes, I know it's his uninjured one, but that shit's gotta hurt!])

Raph came in, Casey and April behind him. "We missin' a party?" the red-clad terrapin asked as Leo stared in confusion at April, who smiled nervously though warmly at him.

Raph chuckled. "Fergot 'bout dat. April, dis is Leo. Leo, April."

Leo waved as Don wrapped his wound back up after spraying it. Though, the wave was pretty much just him lifting his hand off the cot with his wrist still on said furniture.

Leo smelled something burning. "Um, is something cooking?" he asked, trying not to offend the chef who would let his food burn.

Mike's eyes widened. "Baka no mesu no musuko! (Son of a motherfucking bitch!)" he yelled, putting Klunk in Leo's hands and running to the kitchen. Don followed him, the lab fire extinguisher.

Leo stared after him as April blushed. Splinter twitched as Raph and Casey started laughing. The redhead slapped them both on the arms.

Leo pet Klunk again. Raph noticed this gesture and laughed again. "'Ey, Leo's actually got a soft side!" he exclaimed. Leo growled, and a scalpel flew right past Raph's face. Everyone else conscious stared at Leo, who had another scalpel armed in his hand.

"I won't miss next time," he teased/threatened, putting the knife down.

Raph gulped and nodded.

* * *

 _There! Only one chapter left in this story, but it may or may not be short; I haven't a bloody clue. Also, the sequel to this story might not be up for a while, because I'm trying to catch Wolf Bites up. Sorry for people who don't like werewolf storied, but I'll try to put a one-shot in between that time. Until then, BYE!  
_

 _TTHYN_


	17. A New Position

_Hello! I'm back! And I have changed my name! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, including Faith, efarraiz, pownxmanonnie, KatKatKatania, jamesbondfan007, anyone who is Guest, and JoinTheWeb! Special thanks to Faith, who, without fail (except for the time her tablet broke down), reviewed at least once in every chapter, and gave me tons of ideas! Though, I feel like some people just stopped reading at the first chapter. Is it because it's not complete? I usually won't read a story unless it's complete. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter!_

 _BTW, I changed it; Draco broke Splinter's leg- the one he broke at the Battle Nexus a few years back._

* * *

Leo sighed in frustration as he read his book again. For the 5th time. Being confined on this cot was so _boring_. And he didn't get bored easily. He looked over at splinter, who was meditating despite his leg injury.

The ripped-clad teen smiled and shook his head. How he did that, he would never know. But he was very concerned about his father's lag, though. "Shredder broke my leg, and I couldn't move at all for 2 weeks!" he muttered to himself, crossing his arms. He then gasped sharply and put them back the way they were supposed to be.

"Stupid Shredder. Stupid arms. Stupid lies and all that shit," he muttered, before gasping again as he felt something whip him. "It will do you well not to cuss, my son," Splinter said, not even opening his eyes. Leo chuckled quietly as he carefully rubbed his upper thigh.

Don came in, Raph behind him. "Time to check your injuries, Leo," Don said, getting out his medical supplies. Leo groaned and fell backwards on his cot. "Can I just get up? My leg doesn't hurt anymore!" he cried, looking up at Don and Raph.

The latter rolled his eyes. "Yer gon' be dealin' wit dis fer a while, speakin' as a regula patient of dis docta," he half-joked, causing his genius brother to glare at him. Than, he shrugged. "He's right. You're not going anywhere."

Leo looked down at his suit. "But I've been here for 5 days, and I still have this bloody and ripped suit on!" he retorted. Don sighed and pondered this.

"Fine. You can go take a shower and get something else on. I think I have some extra pads that might fit you. That OK?" Leo nodded and dashed out, true to his word about his leg not hurting.

Splinter opened an eye. "You are too much of a mother, Donatello," he said before going back to his meditation. Raph slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter and Don growled at him.

* * *

Leo sighed contentedly under the warm water in the shower. All of the dried blood that the medics had missed got washed away, and it felt like the start of a new life.

"*sigh* New life. Right. How am I gonna just forget the past 16 years living with an abusive father with no honor?" he wondered to himself. He turned off the water with his right arm and stepped out of the shower, then got on a towel.

As soon as he walked out of the bathroom, he was met with his foot hitting something."Ow," he muttered, looking down. He saw a basket filled with elbow and knee pads, along with a belt. The mask-less turtle smiled and grabbed them, then put them on in the bathroom, though he could only use his right hand, as Don had insisted that he put it in a sling, as to not damage it any further.

As he was looking at himself, he realized something was missing. He looked at the spare black mask he'd put next to the sink. Sighing, the former assassin put it on. He was starting to hate this thing. It reminded him too much of Shredder.

He walked out of the bathroom and looked around, not knowing what to do. He heard some talking in the infirmary, so he went there.

"...And he stepped in front of Shredda and took a huge hit!" Raph was saying. Splinter didn't seem to be paying attention, as Casey had already told him what happened. (Remember?)

Leo bit his lip and walked in, his final shaking the water off his right arm. His cast was still pretty wet, but he didn't honestly care. Everyone, including April and Casey, was in the infirmary, only a few of them listening to Raph's story. They all looked at Leo when he walked in, causing him to blush. He didn't exactly like being the center of attention.

Splinter was stroking his chin. "Leonardo, please come here."

Leo's eyes widened, but he stepped to where Splinter was sitting.

Splinter placed his hands on his new-found son's head. "Leonardo, I have been thinking about what you did at Foot Tower."

Leo sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, Father," he said quietly.

Splinter raised an eye-ridge. "My son, you have saved Raphael, sacrificing your own life in the process. You fought the Shredder, the man who raised you from infancy. And you showed all the qualities that a leader would show."

Raph sucked in a breath from where he was standing.

"For these reasons, I would like to make you the leader of the Turtles," Splinter finished. Leo gasped. "I... I don't know. I've only known you guys for a little bit," he stuttered. He looked backwards at everyone, who, other than Raph, who was scowling, were silently urging him to say yes. Leo looked back at Splinter. "*sigh* I- I guess I accept. Thank you, Master Splinter. I am honored," he said lightly.

(Almost) Everybody started cheering, while Raph just crossed his arms and tried to look happy for his brother.

Leo bowed to his sensei, then turned to the others and smiled.

They were a family.

They were a team.

And Leo would be there to lead them, no matter what.

* * *

 _Finally! It's done! Hamato or Oroku has been completed! Or, the first story has, anyway. Stay tuned for the next story! Till, then, BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


End file.
